Car radio
by Mich Rangel
Summary: En año nuevo, el sentía un profundo miedo al silencio, pues este era increíblemente peligroso. Pensaba cosas de más, sentía cosas de más. Que robaran la radio de su coche durante esa noche había sido lo peor que pudo haber pasado; O eso fue lo que pensó.


Lo que él pensaba de esas fechas, claramente era muy distinto a lo que sus amigos pensaban.

No tenía nada de especial a sus ojos, simplemente era una medición del tiempo en el que vivían, no debía de ser tan esperado. A su parecer, la gente tampoco debía esperar precisamente a que un año nuevo llegara para tener propósitos que cumplir en mente.

Nino alegaba que era una gran oportunidad para enmendar errores y empezar de cero, él por su parte solo hizo una mueca divertida ante el pensamiento de este. Se moría de ganas de decirle que todo lo que el plantea podía hacerlo en cualquier momento del año ¿Pero quién era él para arruinar la ilusión de su amigo?

Por otra parte, Adrien parecía compartir puntos de vista con él. Su amigo era alguien que no esperaba para hacer las cosas, y no cabía duda que eso era un punto que los habia unido, pues se podría decir que era parecido a él en ese aspecto. Aunque, discrepaban en una cosa; Para Adrien esas fechas eran importantes, pues eran para compartir momentos con la familia.

El refunfuño ante el comentario del rubio cuando este lo soltó, con una mirada soñadora y con un suspiro seguido de sus palabras.

Y no aquello simplemente no era porque no amara a su familia, simplemente pasar tiempo con ellos era un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Después de todo, venia de una familia conservadora y con unos altos niveles de _moral_. Quienes en muchas ocasiones se repetían que habían hecho mal para tener _dos_ hijos como ellos; Sí, tanto él como su hermana eran un tanto diferentes a ellos.

No habia duda, amaba a sus padres, pero algo en lo que coincidía con su hermana era que estar con ellos era sentir como si el hielo calara en sus huesos, siendo recriminados cada minuto por sus errores. Por eso prefería no frecuentarlos y aquellas fechas simplemente eran insufribles.

― Bien, creo que es hora de irme, me esperan en casa ― La voz de Adrien sonó dichosa mientras tomaba su abrigo, deslizándose sobre el sofá para poder erguirse, observando a sus dos amigos.

― Yo también, Alya me matará si llego después de las seis, debo ayudarle a preparar la cena ― Aquella confesión por parte de Nino hizo que ambos rieran ― Pasa una buena velada, Luka, saluda de mi parte a Juleka cuando la veas ― Agregó, tomando un último trago a su cerveza mientras levantaba su mano en señal de despedida.

― No te embriagues mucho, no estaremos para vigilarte ― Atino a decir Adrien mientras lo veía con un semblante serio, casi paternal.

Luka bufo, para después sonreír confiado.

― Me iré pronto a casa de mis padres, no se apuren ― Contestó, levantando una botella de cerveza a lo alto ― Salúdenme a sus señoras ― Finalizó, recibiendo unas sonrisas apenadas de sus amigos.

Y entonces, se quedó solo en punto de las seis de la tarde en aquel concurrido bar, donde a lo lejos podía ver cómo la gente se aglomeraba para conseguir una mesa.

Agradeció el bullicio combinado con la música a todo volumen del lugar, pues solo así podía mantener alejado los pensamientos que durante esas fechas lograban azotar a su mente.

Y sentimientos también, como la envidia.

No era alguien malo, pero durante esas fechas como envidiaba a sus amigos quienes podían pasar las fechas con armonía, mientras él tenía que soportar no ser lo esperado.

Se sintió como un niño pequeño, a pesar de ya haber llegado a la cuarta parte de lo que equivale un siglo, aquello era levemente doloroso.

Su cuerpo se quedó pegado al asiento, llenando su mente de todos los ruidos que le rodeaban mientras apaciguaba todo en su interior.

Con su pierna seguía el ritmo de la batería que sonaba en la canción que llenaba el lugar, sintiéndose inmerso en los golpes de los platillos, pensando que su corazón podía llevar quizás el mismo ritmo de estos al ser golpeado.

Unas personas llegaron hasta él, preguntándole si podían sentarse a su lado. Él al ver que eran un grupo de chicas sumamente hermosas, se dejó hacer, permitiéndoles que le hicieran compañía.

Dejo la cerveza a un lado, haciendo reír a sus nuevas acompañantes y presumiendo sus dotes de músico con el simple sonido de su voz, pues aquella era su profesión y no era agrandarse el ego, pues él mismo sabia lo bueno que podía ser en ese ámbito.

Perdió el conocimiento del tiempo a medida que las horas pasaban, incluso él podía sentir como sus propios pensamientos se iban con este.

A su alrededor comenzaron a exclamar que faltaba una hora para el inicio de un nuevo año, y la gente solo podía gritar emocionada ante esto.

Aquel comentario solo logro que una mueca apareciera en su rostro. Recordando que, de alguna manera debía llegar a ver a sus padres, pues si no lo hacia las cosas se podían poner un poco más molestas. De una u otra manera prefería soportar una hora a miles de llamadas insistentes a lo largo de la semana.

Recriminándole irresponsabilidad, como de costumbre.

Se levantó del lugar mientras las chicas a su alrededor intentaban retenerlo, pues deseaban que se quedara con él para iniciar el año con lo mejor, y pensaban que quizás una de ellas tendrían suerte con él.

Como todo un caballero, se deslizo de entre sus agarres con delicadeza, acomodándose la chaqueta de cuero pues una de ellas habia tirado de esta.

― Señoritas, tengo que partir, pero mis mejores deseos para ustedes ― Se despidió de manera galante de ellas, comenzando a partir hacia la salida.

Eran una buena compañía, pero tampoco eran su tipo, debía admitir.

Aunque no tenía idea que mujer podía ser su _tipo_ , pues para temas del amor realmente era un desastre.

Se podía decir que solo se habia enamorado dos veces en su vida, y la última fue la que más dolor le provocaba. Una razón más para sentirse incomodo durante esas fechas, no habia duda.

Cruzó la calle mientras se abrazaba a si mismo del frio de la noche. Cuando estuvo frente a su coche, suspiro con cansancio y frustración; Su aliento se vio reflejado en el ambiente.

La ventana del conductor se encontraba completamente hecha añicos.

Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, intentando mantener la calma ante aquello y maldiciendo de manera brutal a quien quiera que hubiese hecho aquello.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, observando todo el destrozado cristal que habia caído sobre su asiento. No tuvo más opción que quitarlo con delicadeza con su mano, intentando de todas las formas no terminar lastimado por los trozos puntiagudos que se esparcían en todo el asiento.

Cuando por fin tuvo el lugar completamente limpio y sin el peligro de sufrir algun corte, se dejó caer en el asiento del automóvil.

― Las cosas que me pasan a mí ― Se quejó consigo mismo, apretando el volante con fuerza entre sus manos.

Acababa de notar que el radio de su automóvil no se encontraba, habia sido robado y probablemente la razón por la cual decidieron partir la ventana.

Golpeo el volante con frustración, sintiéndose asqueado por las acciones de quien quiera que hubiese llevado acabo aquel acto. No era un auto último modelo, tampoco era un modelo de radio que fuese valioso, más bien era un automóvil bastante viejo; Un Dodge modelo 440 en color negro, con un radio un poco más moderno, pero de aquellos que cuestan menos de cinco euros en los locales de electrónica.

Ahora, sentado en completo silencio al interior de su coche es imposible que todo lo que ha intentado evitar a lo largo de la semana y de ese día en particular azote en su mente.

Desde el amor no correspondido, hasta la lenta e inminente separación de su propia familia.

Odiaba el silencio por eso mismo, porque para él solo era una ola de pensamientos violentos y negativos que llegaba a su cabeza sin control alguno, añadiendo que con el silencio, le era muy difícil ocultar aquel chico frágil que en muchas ocasiones era.

Soltó un gruñido de desesperación, arrancando el coche, esperando que el rugido del motor apaciguara sutilmente todo lo que sentía en su cabeza.

Observó su reloj en su muñeca, restaban solamente cuarenta minutos para que el año acabara finalmente.

Y aunque él no lo creía y la sola idea le parecía absurda, deseaba de alguna manera que en esa ocasión el año nuevo trajera algo a su vida, un reinicio o un nuevo comienzo. Daba igual lo que fuera, detestaba sentirse así.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero quizás sus amigos no tenían ideas tan descabelladas. Quizás solo soñadoras.

Y así fue, todo el trayecto que debía seguir hasta casa de sus padres se encontraba inundado de silencio.

A pesar de eso, nunca llegó a su destino.

Podía calcular que faltaban unas tres calles, quizás cuatro, para llegar al hogar de sus padres. Pero, ahí durante la penumbra de la noche se encontraba su hermana; Ella caminaba en dirección opuesta.

Detuvo el auto, observándola por la venta.

Juleka se abrazaba a si misma de la fría ventisca que comenzaba a azotar, pero aun así desde la lejanía él pudo notar como sus manos se encontraban hechas puños.

Y aunque pasaran los años, y aunque la distancia entre ambos hermanos era de un foso, Luka reconocía cualquier expresión del cuerpo de su hermana menor.

Tragó saliva, y sin meditarlo mucho hizo sonar el claxon de su auto, logrando llamar la atención de Juleka.

Ella lo observó a la distancia, claramente confundida, pues en primer lugar después de que ella y sus padres lo esperaran durante el inicio de la noche él no se habia presentado, llegando un punto en el cual pensó que no lo haría.

Y, como cada vez que lo veía con sus ojos ámbar caídos, sintió tristeza. Las cosas ya no eran como años atrás, donde a pesar de sentir una enorme carga en sus hombros por no ser lo que sus padres esperaban de ellos, se tenían el uno al otro.

Juleka se preguntó dónde aquello habia acabado, donde ambos comenzaron a ir por caminos diferentes, distanciándose aún más.

Titubeo un poco, pero después de unos segundos tomó dirección hacia donde el automóvil de su hermano se encontraba estacionado. Él le hizo una seña para que entrara, ella lo hizo sin rechistar.

― Pensé que no vendrías ― Confesó, abrazándose a si misma nuevamente, pues entraba una fría brisa por la ventana del conductor. Pronto se dio cuenta que esta se encontraba completamente rota, pudo notarlo por pedazos de cristal que aún se encontraban en su lugar.

― Perdí la noción del tiempo ― Atino a decir. No era del todo una mentira, así que las cosas estaban bien. Luka irguió una ceja al verla tan seria, más de lo que podía llegar a recordar ― ¿Sucedió algo? ― Preguntó, genuinamente preocupado.

Pero, a pesar de eso, se sentía tan difícil iniciar la conversación, era algo doloroso. Pues entre ellos el habia puesto una brecha.

― No quiero hablar de eso, por favor ― Pidió con un susurro, intentando mantenerse firme.

― Bien ― Atinó a decir. Estaba de más decir que era obvio lo que ocurría, algo habia ido mal en casa de sus padres ― Te llevaré a tu departamento, solo indícame el camino ―.

Ambos sintieron algo de melancolía ante aquellas palabras ¿Qué clase de hermano no sabía dónde vivía su hermana?

Juleka solo pudo asentir ante sus palabras, indicándole que siguiera derecho, cuando fuese necesario le diría donde debía girar.

En esos instantes Luka maldijo aún más a quien o quienes habían osado robar su radio. No soportaba el silencio que se habia instalado en ellos, si antes la tortura podía venir de su mente al encontrarse en silencio, ahora se encontraba en las nulas palabras que compartía con su hermana.

No podía culparla, después de todo se habia distanciado de ella. No, no lo habia hecho porque su hermana fuese algo parecida a sus padres. Más bien habia sido por ella.

O de eso trataba de convencerse. Pues también era por egoísmo.

Estar cerca de Juleka seria estar cerca de quien se habia enamorado tan intensamente, y eso solo traía amargura. No deseaba arruinar la felicidad de su hermana, pero tampoco deseaba hacerlo con la suya.

Por eso la distancia habia sido lo mejor, así ella y Rose podrían estar tranquilas, sin soportar la pésima aura que él tendría alrededor de ellas.

Por qué sí, se habia enamorado perdidamente de Rose, quien en un principio fue la mejor amiga de Juleka y ahí pudo conocer cuan dulce podía ser aquella mujer. Pero, nunca contó con que entre ellas hubiese algo más.

No pudo evitar suspirar cuando vio a su hermana temblar, pues no supo si aquella reacción la habia causado el clima frio en el cual se encontraban o fuese algo más.

Derrotado por sus pensamientos, por el silencio y por la distancia de ambos, detuvo el automóvil en seco, logrando que ambos se sacudieran un poco ante ello.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― Preguntó él con voz serena, mientras su hermana solo lo podía observar confundida.

― Luka, por favor, solo llévame a casa ― Pidió con un tono de voz cansada.

― No, Juleka, soy tu hermano y verte en ese estado es frustrante para mí, más cuando tengo una leve idea de quienes causaron esto ― Comentó, intentando que ella se abriera ante él, haciendo una clara referencia a sus padres.

De repente una sonora carcajada inundo el lugar, rompiendo el corto silencio que se habia formado entre ambos. Juleka no pudo contener la risa amarga que salía de ella.

― Ahora quieres actuar como un hermano ― Soltó ella, intentando contener levemente su risa ― Luka ¡Por favor! Simplemente déjalo, no necesito una charla por cortesía ― Iba a agregar algo más, pero se detuvo al ver el semblante de él.

Levemente destrozado.

― Perdón, por todo ― Alcanzó a decir de repente ― Fue incorrecto alejarme de ti, lo sé. Pero realmente no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada cuando tu ánimo está destrozado Juleka, eres mi hermana, y tú tienes que aceptar que tu hermano es un idiota ― Declaró con suavidad, aprisionando la mano de su hermana.

Infundiéndole un calor fraternal que no sentía hacía mucho tiempo.

Ese gesto fue suficiente para que Juleka sonriera y dejara unas cuantas lágrimas rodar su rostro.

Luka la atrajo hacia él, abrazando a su hermana en un acto desesperado por reconfortarla, para decirle que a pesar de la brecha que el mismo habia generado él seguía ahí para ella.

Entre ambos solo se encontraba el silencio, y los suaves sollozos que ella dejaba soltar cada tanto.

― Sea lo que sea, sé que mamá y papá son unos idiotas por lo que te hayan dicho ― Soltó él de la nada, sintiendo como el silencio volvía a asfixiarlo.

― No lo son, simplemente piensan diferente, o quizás quien lo hace soy yo ― Comentó ella, separándose un poco para poder observar a su hermano, quien le otorgaba una sonrisa conciliadora ― No están de acuerdo con que le pida matrimonio a Rose, sé que no estarán ahí, y eso es lo que duele ¿Sabes? ― Prosiguió, limpiando su rostro con la manga de su abrigo ― También duele el pensar que no estarías ahí ―.

Para Luka aquella oración habia sido como si le lanzaran un cubo de agua fría sobre él; Pues habia estrujado su corazón al escuchar la confesión de su hermana.

― Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba ― Confesó, levemente abrumado por la noticia ― Supongo que ellos tampoco ―.

― No, para nada ― Hizo una pausa, sonriendo de medio lado ― Supongo que cuando empecé a salir con ella pensaron que era algo pasajero, pero con esto sus rostros se pusieron pálidos ― Agregó, recordando el momento con sus padres.

Se habían puesto frenéticos ante la idea, pues no lo aceptaban. Le dejaron muy en claro su sentir, así como la decepción que aparentemente ellos se llevaban.

Y dolía, pero no por ello dejaría su decisión a manos de ellos; No dejaría su futuro.

― Necesitan asimilarlo, eso es todo, supongo ― Se atrevió a comentar. Era algo que también necesitaba en algun punto ― Yo estaré ahí Juleka ―.

Ella sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano, pues sonaban sinceras. No recordaba la última vez que el habia estado ahí para ella, apoyándola y cuidándola, pero eso no importaba si el volvía a estar a su lado.

Quizás, como habia pensado anteriormente, Nino tenía razón.

Podía empezar de cero con la llegada del año nuevo, enmendar sus errores y esperar que un mejor año llegara a su vida con todo aquello.

Sonrió con sorna al pensar en aquello, pues nunca se habia imaginado a si mismo con pensamientos tan cursis.

Y pronto, aquel sentimiento de envidia que comenzó a instalarse durante la tarde sobre la noche que sus amigos pasarían en año nuevo se desvaneció cuando pudo ver los fuegos artificiales en el cielo.

El año nuevo habia llegado, y no podía pensar en algun mejor lugar que en compañía de su hermana, siendo su apoyo en aquel desliz que habia tenido con sus padres, construyendo un puente entre la fosa que él habia hecho entre ambos.

Fugazmente agradeció a quienes habían robado el radio de su automóvil, pues gracias a ello buscó eliminar el silencio que entre ambos existía.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Palabras: 2846**

Muchas veces es difícil tener familia que no comparte los mismos criterios que tu, pero muchas veces es mas difícil mantener los lazos.

Tenia ganas de escribir algo sobre estos dos, creo que no es un secreto que estoy enamorada de Luka y aun no lo conozco. Quiero ver la interacción entre hermanos ¡Yay!

Este fanfic fue escrito para el concurso "Relatos de navidad" creado por ParisCDH en wattpad

¡Un besote!


End file.
